Magicflower's Journey
by loveleamichele99
Summary: Magicflower is a kittypet, and Dovestar is the leader of MoonClan, a Clan in danger of being destroyed. But when Magicflower gets an omen to leave her old kittypet life, MoonClan may be forever saved. Keep reading to know what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_Magicflower's Journey_

Magicflower breathed in the fresh air. She heard birds chirping, the rustling of wind in the trees, and the trickling of water in the brook. She felt peaceful and free. Her Twolegs had let her out, and although she liked them and they cared for her well, she couldn't help feeling drawn to the wild outdoors. She tasted the air.

_Twig and Silver, _she thought.

"I know you're there," Magicflower said in her sweet, clear voice. Slowly, two cats appeared from the brambles. One, a light brown tabby tom, the other, a silver she-cat. They were both skinny and dirty.

Hey there, _housecat!_" the tabby tom sneered.

"Or what do you call it? _Kittypet?_" the silver she-cat teased.

"Silver, you know perfectly well it was my mother who taught me the language I use today, and I have no intention of changing it." Magicflower gave her tortoiseshell pelt a quick lick before continuing. "Taunt and tease me all you like, but it won't make a difference." The two rogues rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." Twig said impatiently, and with a quick glance at Silver, darted away. Magicflower sighed. The rogues were always finding some kittypet to tease, or another rogue or loner to fight. Twig was big and strong, despite his name, and Silver was fast and could slide away and trick any cat. They were great fighters, Magicflower knew, but they used their skill only to help themselves. They were naïve young cats, not much older than Magicflower, and no cat liked him very much.

Magicflower thought about how Twig and Silver, along with many other cats, tease her so much about her own, unique names for things. Every cat she knew called what she called Twolegs housefolk, and the cats that live with them housecats while Magicflower called them kittypets.

Another strange thing about her was her name. Most cats had short, simple ones, but Magicflower had an unusually long one. She didn't mind it herself, but she had to admit, it was a little odd.

She forgot all about it as she hopped back in the Twoleg den, curled up on the rug next to the fireplace, and fell asleep to the comforting touch of her Twoleg's hand stroking her fur.

Dovestar stared up at Silverpelt; her eyes searching for a sign that would help her save her Clan.

Ever since her trusted medicine cat, Ravenheart, had died in a fierce battle with a group of rogue cats, she had felt completely alone. She had her Clan mates, the dullness and gloom in their eyes had made it nearly impossible to talk to them knowing she hadn't been able to keep them from getting that sadness in their eyes. They were working so hard just to keep themselves, the elders, and the kits alive. Her warriors were hunting all day to keep the Clan fed, and they were still recovering from the battle with the rogues. When Ravenheart died, there was no one to tend to their wounds. Now, she had no one to tell her troubles to.

Dovestar's pure white coat shone in the moonlight, and her clear blue eyes glinted as she stared up toward Silverpelt. Suddenly, a star shot across the sky, like magic. Dovestar couldn't get the word "magic" out of her head as she went to her den that night and fell asleep, a glimmer of hope among her.


	2. Chapter 2

Magicflower woke to the bright moonlight shining in the Twoleg nest. It was the full moon, and it lit up everything she could see. A cool breeze rippled through her fur. Her green eyes gleamed.

Suddenly, a pale silhouette landed on the windowsill.

_A dove! _She thought. She had never seen a dove; they didn't live where she lived, but her mother had told her about the dove's grace and beauty, and it's pretty white feathers. This dove had bright blue eyes, and they stared at her with a knowing look. Magicflower longed for the bird to stay, but almost as quickly as it had come, the beautiful bird was gone.

Still in awe, Magicflower slipped out of the Twoleg nest and breathed in the cool night game. She explored the outer part of the forest. Being outside was exactly what she wanted after the mysterious sighting of the dove. She prodded together a nest of moss under a sheltered tree, and closed her eyes.

Dovestar awoke to birds chirping and the movement of cats around the camp. The dawn patrol was back, and although they weren't needed to hunt, they brought back plenty of fresh-kill. Bramblepelt, MoonClan's deputy, was among them. Lovekit, Wolfkit, and Morningkit, Bramblepelt and Icefeather's kits, jumped all over their father, practicing the fighting moves they had copied from the apprentices. Bramblepelt playfully swatted them away before turning to Dovestar, twitching his tail to signal he wanted to speak with her alone. He and Dovestar started towards the leader's den. The kits tried to follow, but Icefeather's call from the nursery made them turn back.

Once inside Dovestar's den, Bramblepelt began. "I need to warn you about something. We have scented badger in our territory, over by the Thunderpath near Twolegplace. We couldn't find the set, but there was a badger there for sure. Ivytail was on the patrol with us, and she is deeply afraid after what happened to her mother when she was just a kit."

Dovestar shivered. She remembered only too well the devastating badger attack many moons ago that had taken the lives of many brave warriors. She wouldn't let that happen again, especially now, when she had no medicine cat. She must do something.

"Send out extra patrols, and make sure there are enough cats in each one to handle a badger if they were to meet one. We _must_ stop them this time."

Magicflower lapped the warm milk from her dish, thinking about the night before. She had spent it in the forest, and it was the best night she had ever had. Suddenly, a strange thought entered her mind. Would she be happier without her Twolegs, just living alone in the forest? _Maybe it _is _my destiny to be in the forest, _she thought, remembering the dove that had looked at her; it's eyes full of knowledge and secrets, as if it was a sign of some sort. Magicflower knew that the dove was something very important, maybe even life changing, and she was determined to find out what it meant.

Magicflower was in a strange den with unfamiliar scents. She was surrounded by fierce-looking cats that she decided looked to hungry and wild, they couldn't be kittypets. The cats looked at her with respectful eyes, which Magicflower thought was strange. Although the unfamiliar scents overwhelmed her greatly, Magicflower wasn't afraid. She felt like these wild cats were like kin, so close to each other they would give their life for the others. Gazing around what seemed to be a small clearing, she saw a beautiful white she-cat sitting on a tall rock. The she-cat looked at her with the same wise, bright blue eyes she had seen on the dove. Suddenly, a terrified cry echoed the clearing. It was high-pitched and Magicflower was truly scared. The cats darted into the dark undergrowth. She was alone.

Magicflower awoke with a start. She looked around, fear flashing her pale green eyes. She was in her Twoleg's nest, curled up by the fire. Thunder flashed outside and rain poured down, casting a dark, gloomy feeling in Magicflower. _It must have been a dream,_ she thought, remembering the wild cats' fierce eyes and mangled fur, and their fear-scent as they disappeared into the brambles.

A Twoleg kit ran into the nest, chattering quickly to an older Twoleg before racing out the door. "Magic!" She could hear her Twolegs calling for her as she ran out the door after the little Twoleg. She didn't know why her Twolegs didn't call her by her real name. Then it occurred to her that they probably didn't know her full name. Her mother, Stream, had given it to her. Stream had told her, "My kit, Magic, will now be known as Magicflower, for the memory of -" Stream had cut off, a clouded expression Magicflower couldn't read in her eyes. Magicflower hadn't thought of it much, but now she wondered what that memory was. _There's no way of knowing now, _Magicflower thought sadly, _Stream is dead. _She remembered with a shudder the greencough that had taken her mother when she was young, barely older than a kit. Flower could have been the name of Stream's mother, or perhaps a littermate, so she could have added "Flower" to remember them, or it could have been something else- something important.

Ignoring her Twoleg's calling, she padded into the forest. As she lapped up cool, fresh water from the brook, something caught her eye. It was the dove. The beautiful white bird was flying high above the tree. Magicflower followed it. She was going to find out who the dove was, and why it was there.

She began to follow it, but then stopped. She knew that if she followed, she might not be able to go back home. The dove could take her far away, and she would have no choice but to stay. However, the more she thought about it, the more sure she was that she was doing the right thing. She took a deep breath, and padded after the dove.


	3. Chapter 3

"Badger!" Redstripe gasped. Dovestar tasted the air. A pang of alarm shot through her. If they were to meet a badger, would they be able to fight it off? The patrol only consisted of four cats: Dovestar, Redstripe, Ivytail, and Ivytail's apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Especially because Sparrowpaw was a new apprentice, they wouldn't have enough cats to chase off a badger. As the patrol continued, every cat was alert and tense. When Sparrowpaw accidently stepped on a twig, all four cats jumped with alarm. They headed away from the Twolegplace, knowing that the badger would get as far away from the Twolegs and Thunderpaths as possible. They were determined to find the badger's set. Ivytail's startled mew interrupted Dovestar's thoughts.

"There!" Ivytail flicked her tail toward an ugly, striped face with a disgusting scent flowing from it appearing from the brambles. Dovestar unsheathed her claws, preparing for a fight. The others did the same. Dovestar was about to attack the badger when she realized that if they were to fight, they wouldn't be able to chase it out of MoonClan territory. If it injured the cats so badly they couldn't chase after it, it could find the camp and attack the queens, kits, and elders with hardly any warning.

"Sparrowpaw," she ordered. "Go back to camp. Get more cats. Hurry!"

Dovestar knew her small patrol couldn't handle the huge badger, and that even though Sparrowpaw was young, it was a risk to let him go. But she needed more cats. She was about to pounce on the badger when she heard Bramblepelt's voice.

"Dovestar, stop!" her deputy howled. Dovestar whirled around. With Bramblepelt, there were Heavyclaw, Graywhisker, and Owlheart.

"We must all attack together. What were you thinking, about to take on a badger before you had a strong patrol?"

Dovestar felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment. But there was no time to feel ashamed. Bramblepelt yowled the battle call. Within seconds, the patrol was on top of the badger, twisting and clawing at the huge creature. Snarling with rage, it lifted a claw and battled Owlheart off. The young warrior went flying into the brambles.

Without a second thought, Dovestar snapped at the badger, growling angrily. It bit Dovestar's tail, and she yelped, stung by the pain.

Suddenly, Owlheart appeared from the bushes. _He's so brave, _Dovestar thought. Owlheart had only just recieved his warrior name. Mentored by Redstripe, Owlheart had always shown excellent battle skills. The tabby tom was limping, but was determined to chase off the badger. Yowling, Owlheart sank his teeth into its flesh.

_Please check back another time, I will post more to this chapter!_


End file.
